Roza Stark
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Rozalinda Stark is Tony Starks powerful mutant daughter. Bruce banner is the amazing scientist/ the hulk. they both get called in by shield and meet and instantly feel something. Roza happens to be sarcastic and easily angered. See what happens as they try to defeat Loki and his army. much better then it sounds. read and review.
1. prologue

**Roza Stark**

**Prologue**

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power. Our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead." The alien thing then handed Loki the septor. "Andour force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I sat in my room in the Stark Tower bored out of my mind. Dad and Pepper are trying to make the building a self-sustaining beacon of clean energy. Dad's words not mine.

"Jarvis do you think that thing dad is working on will work?" I asked him hoping he will say yes. I like seeing my father happy and he always is when his inventions work perfectly.

"Of course princess. It will work Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts worked on it all night." Jarvis said and I smiled.

"Good." I replied and turned on the TV. Sadly Jarvis had to interrupt my favorite show.

"Pardon my interrupting princess but Mr. Stark wants you in the living room Phil Coulson of shield is here." I sighed in annoyance.

"Thank you Jarvis tell dad I will be there soon." I said to the robotic voice dad made for some reason.

"Of course princess." He replied and I turned off my TV and left for the elevator to meet dad downstairs. When the elevator finally dinged telling me I was on the floor I wanted. The doors opened and I walked out into the living room.

"What's up agent that you had to interrupt my favorite show?" I growled at him glaring angrily at him.

"You and your father need to look over this." He held out a folder towards me and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm like my father I don't like being handed things." Pepper rolled her eyes at me took the folder from Phil and handed it over to me.

"Thank you Phil." Pepper said.

"Phil? His first name is agent." I said to her in which dad gave me a look.

"I said the same thing." I laughed at him then went over and sat the file down. Dad then turned to Phil.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Sadly Phil ruined the awesome sarcasm.

"This isn't a consultation." I rolled my eyes as they continued to go back and forth with Pepper joining in.

"Mrs. Potts, Roza. Got a minute." I nodded along with Pepper and followed dad over to where I put the file.

"You know I thought we were having a moment." I rolled my eyes at my dad he is such a love sick puppy.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken." I sighed.

"Mrs. Potts his name is Agent Coulson not Phil." I said to her earning a glare.

I smiled sweetly and she rolled her eyes. I then decided to ignore them till dad opened his arms and the holograms of the file were all around us. I looked at them all silently and sighed.

"I'll go pack." I said to them both. That's when Coulson decided to tell me something that irritated me immediately.

"Um actually Ms. Stark. They only want Tony there." I stopped right in front of the elevator irritation obvious on my face.

"Now you've done it, way to go Coulson." I'm sure he said that because of the storm brewing outside. I then turned to him and growled.

"You think telling me that is going to stop me from going. I may not be part of the Avengers but from what I can tell you are going to need all the power you can get and right now." I paused lighting my hands on fire.

"I'm that power." You see I control the weather and all five elements. Then there are the wings that are sixteen feet long. I smirked when he flinched.

"Of course Ms. Stark." I smirked at that and walked back into the elevator and rode it back up to my floor. I stepped out of the elevator and walked into my room and straight to my closet.

"Jarvis is my suit ready?" I asked as I laid my hand on the scanner on my wall leading to my work shop.

"Yes princess it is battle ready." I smirked at his reply.

"Good it is going to be needed." I said and walked to the back of my room and opened the two doors in the back revealing my suit. I sighed in relief.

"You made it bullet proof right Jarvis?" I asked making sure I was right.

"Yes Princess I did." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Jarvis tell dad to program you to stop calling me princess and start calling me storm I would rather my old nick name than this." I spoke up.

"Of course princess." I growled but gave up.

I undressed and put on the suit I put together. (Suit on Polyvore under name bwerschey) I strapped on my knife and gun holsters then pulled on my boots then put on my cross necklace. I French braided my long black hair and looked into the mirror and smiled. I was fit as hell with an hour glass shape long black curly hair, black eyes, and flawless skin.

I smirked and walked out grabbing my bag of cloths and weapons then walked out of my closet and over to my dresser which held my black fingerless gloves on top. I grabbed then put a little eyeliner on along with a tiny bit mascara and dark red lipstick then I was good. Walking back out of the elevator I heard Pepper squeal.

"You went with my design." I laughed as she hugged me and I put my bag down next to the door.

"So dad we ready to go." I asked smirking and he chuckled.

"Let's go Roza we got to drop Pepper off at the private jet." I smiled at him and we left the tower to get on a jet which would take us to Shield's ship.

Once the private Jet took off we went over to Phil's jet and got on. I sat down and pulled my book out of my bag and began reading. What I didn't notice is that someone joined us and that dad decided to fly there. I looked up to see Steve Rogers the man my grandfather talked about all the time. He looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. When he looked away I went back to my book. I smirked when I heard Phil telling him who I am.

"Who is she?" Steve asked confused. Phil looked over at me and I smiled sweetly and he shivered.

"She is Stark's daughter Storm. She can be pretty scary at times trust me." I smiled and laughed.

"Don't listen to him." I told Steve putting down my book.

"I'm nice just don't get on my bad side and you will be fine. I'm Roza Stark but I go by storm you will figure out why soon enough I'm sure." He chuckled.

"Steve Rogers it's nice to meet you." I nodded to him and smiled sweetly at Phil.

"About the being Scary thing, I just find it entertaining to give Agent Coulson here the creeps. I have nothing better to do since I'm only on the ride because of who my dad is. You know this guy here told me that me and dad had to look at the file then told me to stay home. What kind of crap is that?" I told him and He just chuckled.

"I think I know why he told you that." He said and I went back to my book.

"Freaking Icicles." I mumbled and I heard him laugh at me. I sighed and continued reading Ignore Mr. chuckles and the crew. When we finally landed I walked off and smiled when I saw Dr. Banner. I ran over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Storm you must be Dr. Banner It's nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you." I smiled happily at him and he got a suspicious look to his eyes and I sighed.

"Hello Storm. I hope it was all good you heard." He shook my hand and I smiled softly at him already thinking of him as an uncle.

"All I care about is the good, screw the critics." He chuckled and then Steve walked up.

"Dr. Banner." Steve shook his hand in a manly way.

"Oh, yeah hi. They told me you would be coming." Banner said nervously.

"Word is you can find the cube." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he can he is exceptionally smart." I said to Steve who rolled his and cause Dr. Banner to chuckle.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked suspiciously Steve gave him a serious look which caused me to again roll my eyes.

"Only word I care about." I smiled at Steve. Maybe he is all right for a popsicle. Dr. Banner seemed to pause for a moment the replied.

"Must be strange for you, all of this." Banner said. If I was a just woken up ice cube it would be strange for me too.

"Well, this is actually familiar." Steve said to him. That is when Natasha walked over.

"Gentlemen. Storm, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." I rolled my eyes knowing why. That's when the ship began to shake as it prepared to fly.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain Popsicle asked. Then Banner decided to make a joke.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container." They all walked over to the edge of the ship. The lift fans mounted on the side began to lift in the air for VTOL flight. Banner smiled.

"Oh, no. this is much worse." He said and I giggled. All three of us turned and walked into the door leading to the bridge. We all walked through the bridge and stopped at the table while they took a seat leaned against the wall.

"Gentlemen." Fury said in which I cleared my throat and he chuckled.

"Storm." I smirked at him.

"Is it just me or am I the only one able to make him laugh?" Both capsicle and Banner shrugged and capsicle hand Fury ten bucks. I then just tuned out their chatter till Agent Sitwell interrupted my thoughts.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent." He said and I smiled.

"Location?" Phil asked and I couldn't help but stand taller.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrass. He's not exactly hiding." He said. Thinking it over I gasped.

"They're going after the iridium." I said shocked.

"I know what their gonna do. Cap we gotta stop them." He nodded then looked Fury as if asking permission. I rolled my eyes.

"Captain. Storm. Head out." I nodded and we were out of the bridge in one of the Quinn jets in no time. Natasha and Phil flying it.

"Battle plan Captain. Ya got one?" I asked as I sat across from him.

"Yeah capture the idiot." I rolled my eyes at his plan.

"Nope. We will surround him Captain you will go in the front. Natasha and Phil will stay in the Quinn jet and I will go in the back. Cap since you can't fly I will drop ya off any questions?" I asked them and Captain looked at me a bit shocked.

"Well that ain't a bad plan." I nodded to him and we got ready. I then handed Captain his shield.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded and opened the back of the jet.

"As I will ever be." He said and I smirked.

"You better hold on tight captain." He gulped.

"Now I want you to jump I will jump after you but you need to keep your arms in the air so I'm able to grab you alright?" He nodded and jumped and I followed.

I grabbed his arms and once we were close enough that he wouldn't get hurt if I dropped him I pulled off the plan. I dropped Steve then landed on the roof watching out for Barton. Funny thing was I found him walking to a jet. So I set fire to the wheels. They won't be going anywhere any time soon. I then heard shoot to thrill by AC/DC go through the PA system of Natasha's Quinn jet and knew that was my Que. Me and my father do this all the time. Dad shot him and he was knocked into the stairs while I landed behind him my hands on fire.

"Make your move reindeer games." Dad said after pulling out every piece of weaponry on his suit. I smirked as he looked behind him to see me wind blowing my hair behind me and fire surrounding my hands. Loki turned back to my dad and raised his hands in surrender letting his armor materialize away.

"Smart move." I said darkly. I let the fire out as Steve cuffs him and brought him to the Quinn jet. This time I flew next to the jet and dad road in it. Sadly that's when the lightning began. That's when I heard my father's voice in my ear piece.

"Storm please tells me that's you." I groaned.

"No. it's not. Son of a.." Didn't finish that because Thor landed on top of the jet and my wing was hit by lightning an it was going down.

"Dad! My wing was hit. I can't stay up." I tried to keep flying but it hurt and it couldn't stay up even if I tried. Thor must not have noticed me till now because he looked over at me shock. Just as my wing gave out and I began to fall. I screamed as I fell I tried to fly but my wing wasn't working right and I was tumbling towards the earth. I heard Steve's voice from above me and gasped as he caught me. We landed and he took off his parachute.

"You alright?" He asked then noticed the third degree burn on my right wing.

"Do I look ok to you?" I groaned and I plopped down on my butt.

"The bastard hit me with my own weapon." I growled.

"I'm gonna kill him." That's when the storm got worse.

"He's lucky I have other ways of transportation." I growled darkly. I grabbed Steve's arm and zapped us to the field where my dad and Thor were. They must have noticed the storm because they stopped. I stepped forward overly pissed at the Asgardian who zapped my wing.

"Miss you need to calm down." Thor said and I growled at him.

"You hit me with my own freaking weapon." I said darkly to him my anger out winning my pain.

"You've just pissed off the one person that makes your brother look like a miss behaving child. That's Storm. My daughter you hit her with lightning. She has the power to fly hence the wings. She can zap herself places like you have just seen. Plus she control's the weather and all five elements. Yeah she definitely makes him look like a child having a tantrum." Dad said to him and he looked over at me in shock.

"Say bye Shakespeare." I growled and sent fire his way. Sadly he blocked it.

"I did not know you were there if I did I wouldn't of used the lightning." I send wind at him flinging him across the field.

"Screw you point Dexter you messed with the wrong mutant." I growled sending fire his way again. This time he jumped out of the way. The wind whipped around me proving my rage. The lightning crashed around us showing the thought to kill. I raised my hands toward him.

"Elementa tueri! Elements defend!" Every element I control was shot at him at once sadly captain America knowing it would probably kill Thor use his shield to block the blow I was sending Thor's way and we were all sent flying backwards. I groaned as I came to.

"Note to self never send that spell towards Roger's shield." I then decided to just lay there.

"Come on Storm time to get up." Dad said to me chuckling.

"I don't want to." I said to him exhausted.

"Carry me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Fine. Just this once but you owe me." I rolled my eyes but nodded. He picked me up and shot off in the air and Thor grabbed Captain and Loki then we were back on the Quinn jet. Where I decided to take a nap.

"Wake me when we get there." I said and fell asleep with my feet in dad's lap and my head on Steve's. I was woken up a half hour later by my dad pushing me off his lap.

_Thump_

"Umm. Ouch." I said to him giving him an outraged look.

"Did you already forget about my damaged wing?" I growled at him. Yeah that's the thing if one wing is damaged then they can't be folded in.

"Sorry princess." He said helping me up.

"Not you too first Jarvis now you. Can't any of you to go without calling me princess." I groaned and walked off the jet and into the ship dragging Loki by his hair.

"You now there are plenty of different ways to drag me to my cell." He said to me with his pain laced voice.

"It is my way of compensating your brother for striking me with lightning." He groaned as I was stopped by Director Fury.

"That seems like a good punishment and all but why are you dragging him by his hair?" He asked and I shrugged then tossed him into the glass cell and Captain shut the door.

"Thor damaged my wing with lightning. I almost killed the bastard. Sadly Captain here stopped me." I grumbled glaring at Thor.

"Do tell me where the infirmary is." I said tiredly running my hand down my face.

"Agent Hill will take you." Fury said and I nodded.

"Follow me." Agent Hill said in which I did as told and followed her out.

**Steve's POV**

"Is she alright?" I asked Tony knowing he would know what's wrong with her other than the burned wing. Tony watched her walk out of the room with concern obvious on his face.

"Keeping her wings out this long has exhausted her. It causes her to lose more energy when she has her wings out. Plus she used a lot of power when she was kicking Thor's ass." I nodded. I am a bit concerned myself. I looked back to Tony to see him glaring at Thor.

"Tony." I warned him know exactly what he wanted to do.

"Speaking of power. You struck her with lightning are you out of your mind it could have killed her!" He yelled at him. Well at least he isn't attempting to kill him.

"Phil's right she is kind of scary." I said out loud. This caused Tony to look at me like I'm an idiot and Phil to start laughing.

"I told you so." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room with everyone else and to the bridge where we sat for a moment before Storm came in the room wings folded in and looking refreshed.

"You feel better?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Very. Sorry about the whole hit you with my power thing. It was meant to hit the Asgardian douche bag." Tony chuckled and Thor sighed pinching his nose.

"I did apologize but you tried to set me on fire." Storm shrugged and stuck her tong out at him.

"You deserved it." She said then sat down in one of the open chairs.

"I have never in all my years seen you that pissed off." Tony said looking at her seriously.

"No one has every stuck me with lightning before." She replied back glaring at Thor and flung a tiny fire ball at him which singed his cape.

**Storm's POV**

Screens popped up on the table and we all looked down at them except Thor who turned away looking saddened. Now I feel bad for singeing his cap. Oh well. We all just sat there and watched fury and Loki go back and forth till Fury ended it.

"Well you let me know when real power wants a magazine or something." Then he left the room as Loki looked up at the camera smirking.

"What a douche." I said to which Thor glared at me.

"Careful how you speak of him. He is still my brother." He growled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch how you speak to me Thor remember who's ass got kicked back there we can always relive it." He grumbled something.

"Annoying winged mutants." I growled at him and he shut up instantly.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked waiting for an answer from Thor who finally decided he wasn't gonna be a dick.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any known world. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract." Thor spoke up in which I let my head fall to the table with a soft thud.

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. Steve gave me a serious look then turned to Thor with the same face.

"An army? From outer space?" After that statement I shut them all out.

_(A/N I really don't want to write this whole scene so go watch the Avengers)_.

Banner brought me out of my thoughts with something I thought of earlier.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Dad said I his 'I know everything voice' I sighed and opened my mouth to say something but Banner interrupted me.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." He said and I went to open my mouth again only to be interrupted by my dad.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair giving up.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked. I sighed.

"Can I speak now?" I questioned them annoyed that I couldn't get a damn word in. They all looked at me silently.

"Good now the iridium is the key to controlling the cube and they got it. Loki was the distraction while Barton went into the back and took it. I was able to flatten the tires on the Quinn jet they took but I am sure they found a way to leave anyway. The iridium is kind of like the on and off switch. The septor could turn the portal on and or off. It is how it works well that's how I would work it if I were to build a portal to space." I spoke up and dad smirked.

"She has my smarts." Dad said and I laughed. Dad and Banner shook hands.

"Anyway, It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. you're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. I'm a huge fan of how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." I groaned of course he is gonna bring that up. Dr. Banner looked down as if embarrassed.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Ignore him Bruce he is a total nut in a broken shell." He chuckled while my dad glared at me. That is when Director Fury walked in and stood in front of us.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track down the cube. I was hoping you and storm would join him." He said and I nodded standing up and walking over to stand near my father.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said and remembering how that was in the file I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said in reply to Steve's comment.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said confused on the reference that Fury made.

"I do!" Steve said.

"I understood that reference." He said proudly as dad just gave him a look.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Dad asked Banner in which he nodded and dad motioned me forward towards the lab along with Dr. Banner.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night me, dad and Banner were still in the lab. Dr. Banner was continuously scanning the septor with a gamma ray detection scanner. My father was looking at his monitor shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations as a man like him can. Me, well I was reading Selvig's notes on the cube and portal.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." I nodded walking over to the monitor right in front of me and began messing around with a few things.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." I said as I moved a few bars up on the monitor.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." I laugh as dad began to walk ov er to Dr. Banner.

"You know you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, its candy land." Dad said looking at what I was doing then offered me some blue berries smiling at me. I smiled back and took a few.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." I shook my head sadly.

"You put less faith in your self then you should. I think you will truly like it Bruce. It really is amazing. Hell maybe dad will give you a whole floor like he did me." I smiled at him softly then went back to playing with the monitor and looking at Selvig's notes.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Suddenly dad poked Dr. Banner with a miniature electrical prod just as Steve walked in.

"Ow!" Bruce said and dad looked at him closely.

"Nothing?" He asked shocked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Are you nuts." I growled at Steve and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Jury's out." Dad mumbled.

"Do not. Insult my father Rogers I will blast you half way to Canada next time." I growled hands on fire. My dad then walked over and laid his hand on my shoulder and the fire went out as I calmed down. He then turned back to Banner.

"You really got a lid on it, haven't you? What's you're secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" I groaned.

"Dad really?" I questioned just as Steve jumped back in again.

"Is everything funny to you?" He asked and I laughed at what my dad said next.

"Funny things are." I smiled at him and winked then went back to messing with the monitor.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve said then went back to glaring at my father which I stepped in front of glaring right back at Steve.

"No its all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." He said and I sighed.

"Hey Storm go move the middle bar on the left monitor up a bit more then move the bar on the left down on the same monitor." Dr. Banner told me and I did as told the whole time keeping an eye on Steve.

"Your tiptoeing, big man. you need to strut." Dad said in which I rolled my eyes along with Bruce.

"You need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark." Dad sighed then turned back to Steve.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? what isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Dad said and then turned to the monitor on the right side of Bruce.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked while I sat there thinking about how much I wanted to burn his ass.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Dad paused then pointed at me and Banner.

"Its bugging them too, isn't it?" I shrugged as he looked at me then they both turned to Banner who started bobbling his words.

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..." Steve interrupted him. Rude little ass.

"Doctor?" He question him and I had to hold back another growled.

"A warm light for all man kind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner said. I already knew what he was talking about because we already discussed this.

"I heard it." Steve said.

"Well, I believe that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news." I rolled my eyes.

"Like he would." I said so only Banner would hear which caused him to chuckle.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly." I growled again as dad gave him a look.

"Building in New York?" He then turned to me.

"Will you stop growling at me!" He raised his voice to me. I froze angry I'm sure my eyes darkened a lot more then they were.

"No I will not. Because you keep using that tone towards my father and Dr. Banner. You are a rude young man no matter how many times you saved me. You insult my home and my father. So give me one damn good reason not to growl at you, you pompous ass hat." I said angrily.

"All right that's enough. You don't raise your voice at my daughter." Dad said angrily toward Steve then turned to me.

"You calm down listen to your ipod if you have too." I nodded then turned back to my monitor pulling my ipod out of my jacket pocket.

I put my ear buds in and pressed play. Only for goodbye Earl by the Dixie Chicks to play causing me to smile and hum along with the music. They all looked at me weirdly. Probably about how I went from raging mad to content that fast.

"What?" I questioned acting innocent like nothing happened. Dad chuckled then he and Banner went back to explaining things and how dad is hacking into the Shield's data base for info on what they want with the cube. Once Steve left I became more relaxed and happy. After a while I went into my own little world of science and music and ended up singing the lyrics to a song my mother sang to me as a child.

(the voice within by Christina Aguilera)

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream _

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Yeah..._

_Life is a journey _

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_You'll make it_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't go forsaking yourself_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin _

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

Dad looked at me with a look of recognition then smiled. I took one ear bud out and looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked confused and his smile grew bigger.

"I haven't heard you sing that song since your mother died. I forgot how beautiful it sounded when you sang it." I blushed probably about fifty shades of red and he chuckled.

"If we make it through this alive I will sing every day if you want. Right now I want to figure out what Fury has hiding in that one eyed skull of his and why Loki what's to take over earth." I said to him seriously and he nodded. I turned to Banner and saw the look of awe on his face and blushed.

"First you compliment me then you stand up for me, and now you can sing. Damn if I know if there is anything you can't do." Banner said and I laughed.

"If it makes you feel better I can't dance to save my life." We both laughed at that and dad got an odd look on his face.

We all then went back to playing with the sciency things. After a while I began to feel dizzy and grabbed on to the table next to me leaning against it in hopes that I wouldn't pass out. I closed my eyes hoping when I opened them the room wouldn't be spinning and I could get back to my work. I used one hand to take my ear buds out, turn my ipod off, and put it back in my jacket pocket. Taking my dizziness as heat exhaustion. I opened my eyes and took off my jacket laying it on the table. Sadly the room was still spinning. Dr. Banner was the first to notice my predicament and left his post to come see if I was ok.

"Storm are you all right?" He asked me and I didn't know weather to tell the truth or lie so he wouldn't worry. I said fuck it and told him the truth.

"No." I said softly then I couldn't feel my legs and they gave out and my vision started to go black.

"Hey now don't pass out on me." Dad looked up at that point and saw that Banner had to keep me up.

"Whoa. Hey what's going on." Dad asked as he came over to me worried.

"I don't know but we should probably get her to the infirmary." Banner answered and I nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea but I don't think I can walk." I said after I said that Bruce picked me up to fast for my liking and I gasped cause he actually touched my injured still healing wing. Sadly I forgot to put the pain cream they gave me on it.

"Sorry." He said as he began to run to the infirmary.

"Its fine." I said my words slurring. Then there were little black dots in my vision and I began to panic. I tried to fight the darkness but it just kept coming back till finally I gave up and let it take me.

**Bruce Banner's POV**

I was moving the gamma ray censer over the septor again. I looked up to see what it said on the screen only to see Storm leaning against the table.

"Storm are you all right?" I asked her a bit concerned that maybe the gamma rays from the septor were getting to her but if it was messing with her it should be messing with Tony. She looked like she was contemplating telling the truth but gave up.

"No." Then her legs gave out on her.

"Hey now don't pass out on me." I said now overly worried for her. That's when Tony decided to come out of his thoughts.

"Whoa. Hey what's going on here?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but we should probably get her to the infirmary." She nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea but I don't think I can walk." She said so I picked her up but she gasped in pain. I must of touched her wing.

"Sorry." I told her apologetically.

"It's fine." She said slurring her words. I looked down at her to see her passed out cold.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I ran faster to the infirmary we ran into Natasha and Thor who turned to us and gasped.

"What's going on? What happened to her?" Natasha asked urgently and stayed at my side.

"She became dizzy and so I picked her up and she passed out. I believe it has something to do with her wing Thor injured by accident." I said as we walked into the room and I laid her on the closest bed.

"What happened to her?" One of the doctors asked.

"She became dizzy so I picked her up and she passed out in my arms on the way here I would suggest checking her injured wing." I said so the doctor carefully flipped her onto her stomach then ran a finger down the middle of her back causing her wings to unfold. What I saw is something I wished I didn't.

"The wing has become infected. John hand me the alcohol and a scalpel. Marie bring me the morphine and gloves." The doctors did as told and before we knew it she was good as knew and her wing healed perfectly. Her wings folded back in and the doctor carefully put her on her back and covered her with a blanket. Knowing she was in good hands I left back for the lab.

"Is she all right?" Tony asked me hoping I knew what happened now.

"Yeah. Her injured wing got infected so they cut it open and cleaned it up then it healed itself." I said to him and he sighed in relief. That's when Fury walked in.

**Storm's POV**

When I woke back up I could hear yelling coming from the lab and got out of bed. Once I did I practically fell over from exhaustion. I laid my hand against the wall and use it as leverage to get to the lab to stop the fighting. Once I walked in I saw Steve up in my father's face and instantly got pissed. I summoned wind and pushed him away from my father. That cause everyone to shut up and Banner to rush to my side seeing that I was still leaning against the wall.

"Enough. Yelling at each other is a distraction from the job we were called here to do." I couldn't finish the sentence cause I was to tired to finish it so I left it at that and let Bruce help me to a chair close to the table.

"Rozalinda Marie Stark why the hell are you outta bed after that episode?" Dad asked me and I sighed relaxing into the chair with Bruce standing next to me with Natasha on the other side of him.

"I had to stop you all from fighting. Now that I got that out. Steve don't make me burn you I'm not in the mood nor physical health to deal with your hatred of my father so drop your bull shit and..." Before I could finish that sentence I felt an explosion.

Then me, Bruce and Natasha were blown out the glass window. We hit the ground and a pretty heavy pipe landed on my chest and Natasha's leg. I cried out in pain which cause both Bruce and Natasha to look at me.

"Storm you all right." I groaned.

"Fuck no... I..can't." I gasped out trying to push the pipe off my chest and failed. I even tried using my powers but I couldn't use them with out exhausting myself more. I was still weak from earlier.

"I...can't breathe." I turned my head towards them to see Bruce trying to fight the other guy and then Natasha noticed. My lungs burned for air but I couldn't get enough.

"Bruce.."I gasped.

"Do you think you might..." I couldn't finish it almost took the air I had left out of me. I coughed feeling the pipe moving knowing it was Natasha trying to get out from under the pipe cause she feared the other guy.

"Tasha... not...helping." I gasped and she stopped moving.

"Doctor...Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." She said then pulled her leg moving the pipe and cracking one of my ribs which caused me to cry out again. Two people approached hearing my scream and Natasha waved them away.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never..." She didn't finish it cause Bruce turned his face to her.

"Your life?" He growled out. She moved again officially breaking the cracked rib causing me to cry out again.

"Natasha." I warned again and she topped moving.

"Bruce." She said pleadingly hoping he wouldn't change. He did just as the lights went out. Natasha pulled her leg again getting free but at the risk of breaking another one of my ribs. I screamed in pain and rage. I told the bitch not to move and what does she do she pulls free and breaks two of my ribs. Bruce roared hearing my scream and Natasha ran Bruce went to follow her.

"Bruce." I gasped out.

"Help." I cough and I felt liquid fall from my mouth down my cheek. I groaned. The hulk looked over at me I could see him walk slowly over to me and strangely I felt no fear.

"Please." I begged hoping above all hope he would get it off me. The hulk grabbed the pipe and tossed it off me but I still couldn't breathe. He kneeled down next to me and gentle ran a finger down my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into the touch. I have felt some type of emotion for Bruce since I first saw him. I didn't know what it was till now. I love him.

"Bruce I.." I turned my head and coughed up more blood. I could hear myself wheezing and figured out that one of my ribs punctured one of my lungs. I felt a tear roll down my cheek turning my head back to the hulk and my vision became blurry with tears that fell like a river. He gently picked me up into his arms and walked out the way Tasha ran.

"I warned...I warned her not to move." I wheezed out.

"The damn bitch didn't listen." I said as he walked out into an area where Thor showed out of nowhere. His eyes widened.

"Banner?" Thor said. The hulk looked over at him and growled.

"Bruce he can help me." I said quietly knowing if Thor didn't heal me that not even the doctors in the infirmary could help me. The hulk looked angrily past Thor seeing Natasha and growled. He laid me down gently next to Thor and went after her. Thor held his hands over me and used the light of lightning to heal my bones, Lungs, and anything else broken or bruised. Once I was fully healed I sighed in relief.

"Why does this shit always happen to me." He gave me an odd look.

"I do not know Ms. Storm." I nodded and he helped me sit up.

"As much as I hate to say this. You need to stop the hulk from hurting Natasha. Once Bruce comes back he will see the memory and feel guilty you must stop him." I said.

"Then you can bring her to me so she can apologize for disobeying a damn order." I said and he nodded leaned me up against a crate and left after the hulk. At this point I didn't know what to do. I just sat there Because I was to tired to move. I didn't want to move. I sighed in relief when I saw Steve.

"I never thought I would say this but damn am I happy to see you." He kneeled in front of me seeing all the blood on me.

"What happened to you?" He asked actually being nice.

"Lets just say exhaustion plus heavy pipe and Natasha equals a broken bitch. Can you help me to my room I have a potion type thing that rejuvenates my energy and right now is the one damn time it's needed. I am not leaving you guys to fight that bastard by your selves." He nodded and I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and he put on of his arms around my waist and helped me up. My legs almost gave out but I was able to control them long enough to get to my room and on to the bed.

"There are two bottles in the top drawer of the desk bring them both here." I said feeling the pain come back along with my ribs re-breaking and my lung being re-punctured. I couldn't breathe and I began coughing up blood again.

"Fucking shit..." I gasped.

"I knew being healed like that wouldn't last." I groaned as I ended up falling to the floor from the edge of the bed.

"Fuck my life I swear god hates me." I laughed coughing up more blood and rolling onto my back.

"I can't find them." He said urgently. I tried to pull myself up by the night stand and Steve came over and helped me back onto the bed. I pushed the button on the ear piece and began to talk into it.

"Dad somebody I don't care who but someone please get there ass to my room I am in immense need of assistance." I took my hand off the button and turned my head to Steve.

"Dig through what ever you find. Hell dig through my underwear drawer if you have to just please." I begged him.

"Find them." He nodded and began running around the room trying to find them. That's when Natasha ran in.

"Fuck. Thor sent me said you were healed." I nodded and began coughing like crazy turning my head so I don't chock on my own damn blood.

"Help Steve find the damn potion bottles." I growled my vision fading slowly.

"Thor's type of healing was enough to keep me alive till Steve found me and got me here." I pause coughing again. Man this is getting old.

"I knew my bones would re-break and I would either die or get in here on time to find my bottles and be able to help." I closed my eyes tightly.

"God damn it." I said my voice filled with pain.

"I found them!" Steve yelled and ran back over to me.

"Green one first." I groaned out. He took the lid off the green one and helped me sit up to drink it. Once I drank the whole bottle I began to heal painfully may I add. I ground my teeth and closed my eyes. Once I was fully healed for sure. I opened my eyes and turned my head to Steve and he helped me sit up then passed me the blue bottle. I chugged it down and waited a few minutes till I felt I was at full power.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Thank you. You have no Idea how happy I am you found me after that bull shit which by the way Natasha when I say don't move. YOU DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" I yelled the last part at her which caused her to flinch.

"Sorry." She said and I nodded.

"Okay since we are all apologizing I guess it's my turn. Steve I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. It just..." He nodded.

"I understand. I shouldn't have been so rude to your father or Dr. Banner and I should not have yelled at you. You have a possible reason to be pissed at me." I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have over reacted my father can stand up for himself I know but I can't help it. He is the last family I have left. ya know." I said looking down.

"Yeah." He said. Then I smirked.

"I guess its time to suit up." He chuckled and Natasha giggled.

"You should probably shower." Steve said and I gapped at him then busted out laughing. He shook his head and got up.

"I will meet you near the bridge." I told them. They both nodded and left the room.

"Jarvis has my suit been fixed." I asked as I opened the box I pulled out from under my bed that held all my good weapons.

"Yes Storm." I smiled.

"Thank you Jarvis." I said and walked over to the closet doors and opened them walking to the back pressing a button on the wall and a container opened in the back where my suit is and I smiled.

I walked into the bathroom washing all the blood off me and my wings. I then stepped out dried off put on my under garments then walked into the closet and pulled on my suit. Black leather skinny jeans, Black leather zip up corset, my black leather jacket, and my boots. I then brushed my hair, and french braided it. Then I put on some eyeliner mascara and red lipstick. Then I was done.

I walked out and strapped my throwing knifes on my waist. I grabbed both my thigh holsters for my glock. 45 and my beretta 92. I then put my blade into my boot and grabbed my good sword and strapping it onto my back. I flung out my wings making sure my sword wasn't in the way of that and smiled when it wasn't. I folded my wings back up and teleported to where Natasha, Steve, and my dad were suppose to meet me. I showed up just in time to see Hawkeye following Natasha to where I said to meet. I laid my hand on my glock but Natasha shook her head.

"He's good. Trust me." I sighed but nodded taking my hand away from my gun but still staying on guard.

"Lets go we have some kicking ass to do. Where is Bruce and Thor?" I asked and they all looked at each other then Steve sighed.

"Thor was tricked by Loki into the glass cage and sent back to the ground and the hulk fell from a jet plane to the earth. Loki killed Phil." I growled darkly.

"He is so dead." I said then changed the subject.

"Got a plan of attack?" I asked Steve since he was the super soldier.

"Umm." I sighed.

"Barton can you fly a jet?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed in relief.

"Good I want you to take Natasha and Steve with you on one of the jets toward Stark Tower. Me and dad will meet you there we are flying."

"You're Tony's daughter?" He questioned me and I sighed.

"Yes I am now do as you are told. Cap think of a plan while you are on your way there cause I can't come up with all the plans." He chuckled and nodded.

Dad looked at me and we all left. Them on the jet and me and dad in the air. we just got to the tower when the device started up

"Son of a bitch." I said softly to my self.

"Shut it down Dr. Selvig." Dad said to him.

"It's to late! It can't be stopped now. He wants to show us something. A new universe." I groaned. Just great.

"Okay." Dad said and aimed his blaster at the device and shot at it only for his blast to sent us all backwards. I flapped my wings to stop from tumbling farther than the building in front of Stark Tower. When I stopped tumbling I looked over and saw Loki standing on dad's balcony.

"Great just great." I grumbled and fixed my jacket. This is gonna be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed as I looked over at dad. "Shall we?" I asked and he nodded and we went to land.

"The barrier is pure energy. Its unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed." Jarvis said and I groaned.

"Skip the spinning rims. we're on the clock." Dad said and I rolled my eyes. we landed and dad went through the gauntlet and takes his suit off. Loki looked up at us and smiled then walked inside the building.

"Dad what's the plan?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know just go along with it." He said and I sighed.

"Now is not the time to wing things. Dad that could get us both killed." I said I folded in my wings and walked over to a stool and took a seat. I Ignored them till I heard dad messing with the bottles.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said I rolled my eyes.

"No, No, No! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." I smiled softly at my dad.

"Hey dad pour me a scotch." He chuckled and nodded.

"The Chitauri are coming, Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki said and I took a sip of my drink.

"That's some pretty good scotch what's the age?" I asked dad he rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"1918 and the Avengers." I nodded and Loki looked at him confused.

"It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'earths mightiest heroes' type of thing." Dad said.

"Yes, I've met them." Sarcastic bastard. Dad smiled.

"Yeah takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that. But, lets do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod. My daughter, the mutant, a super soldier. A living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues. A couple of master assassins, and you big fella. You have managed to piss off every single one of them." Dad said and I smiled when he said me.

"That was the plan." Loki said in which I mumbled 'dumb ass' and dad snorted.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will. They'll come for you." dad said.

"Hey how ya doing Avenger one." I said pointing at dad who chuckled. "and avenger two." I said pointing at myself.

"I have an army." Loki said and dad countered it.

"We have a hulk and a very powerful mutant." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." I then started to imagine beating the shit outta Loki for mentioning that and downed the rest of my drink and stood up.

"Your missing the point. there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's to much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn sure we'll avenge it." I said to him getting a bit angry.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they will be to busy fighting, Mr. Stark." I rolled my eyes knowing the septor thing he did to Barton wouldn't work on my dad.

"It should work." He said and I laughed.

"Well, performance issues. You know?" Dad said and Loki got angry. Then grabbed my father and tossed him across the room.

"Jarvis anytime now." Dad said as he gets up and Loki grabs him by the throat again.

"Deploy, deploy!" He yelled and was tossed out the window with the suit following.

"Your screwed." I growled as the storm outside grew. Then dad flew up to the broken window.

"There is one more person you pissed off and his name was Phil." Then dad blasted him and I laughed. Then we both looked up seeing the blue laser type thing hit the sky then a huge hole was ripped in space. The Chitauri came through.

"Right army." Both me and dad said at the same time and we both flew off. He went left and me right. I called to the lightning and began frying the bitches while dad used the missiles.

"It's no use head toward the city." I said and we both did so while dodging beams of blue light and firing back.

"Stark. Storm. We're heading north east." Widow said and I nodded towards dad.

"What did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park we'll lay 'em out for you." Dad then turned to go down to park. I followed still throwing fire at them. I heard a machine gun going after we passed and smirked.

"Little bastards deserved that." Dad laughed.

"Yup." he agreed.

"Sir, we have more incoming." I groaned as I heard Jarvis say that.

"Should of known." I grumbled.

"Fine. lets keep them occupied." Dad said and we were off towards the portal to blast a few alien douche bags. I turned my head hearing the Quin jet and groaned as I saw it go down.

"You good here?" I asked dad.

"Yeah go make sure they're good." I nodded and blasted one last Chitauri before flying off to where Captain, Hawkeye, and Widow were standing.

"You all okay?" I asked as I landed next to the captain.

"Yeah. You?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm good." That's when we heard a loud roar and looked up as a shadow came over us and Chitauri soldiers jumped off a giant Leviathan.

"Fuck." I said out loud.

"You can say that again." Hawkeye said.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Captain asked my dad and we all listened in.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where is Banner? Has he shown up yet?" I felt something in my chest that I found a slight sting and laid my hand over it.

"Banner?" Captain asked and the sting got a tiny bit worse. I rubbed my chest hoping the pain would leave.

"Just keep me posted." He said to us and I sighed.

"You good?" Widow asked. Seeing what I was doing. I nodded and took my hand away from my chest and pulled out my sword. I started to fight along with them and then looked over the bridge and motioned to Steve.

"We need to get down there and help them." He nodded and Widow pulled out another pistol and started firing.

"You two go we got this." I nodded and flung out my wings and jumped off landing perfectly near Steve and began chopping off heads, arms and other parts of the bodies. I turned to sent fire to another alien when I saw people in the widows and the building near the cops.

"Son of a... Captain go warn the cops there are people in the building tell them to take them through the basement or subway stay off the streets. Have them set a perimeter all the way to thirty ninth street. I got this, go." I told him and called on the lightning bathing the aliens in it.

Turning few to ash and setting others on fire. Once that was done I grabbed the captain and rejoined Widow and Barton. We continued to fight. I was becoming weaker by the second because of useing to much power. I stopped using my powers and turned to my weapons. I pulled out my sword again and started slicing and chopping at them. It almost became to much till Thor decided to save our asses.

"What's the story upstairs?" Captain asked and Thor sighed.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." He said and I pulled out my gun firing at another Chitauri.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Dad said and I nodded.

"Dad is right he blasted the damn thing and it sent us both tumbling." I told them.

"How do we do this?" Widow asked and for once I didn't have to answer.

"As a team." Captain said and I smiled.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said and I sighed.

"Get in line." Me and Hawkeye said at the same time.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." That's when we heard a motor bike pull up and stop right next to a turned over car. I saw it was Banner and sighed in relief.

"Thank god." I said happily and hugged him.

"You alright?" I asked him as he hugged me back.

"Yes I'm fine." He said back and we pulled away and looked around.

"Thank the big guy for helping me he's a great sport." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So this all seems horrible." Bruce said and I sighed.

"I've seen worse." Widow said and I glared at her. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Sorry." Banner said raising his eyebrow at me.

"No we could use a little worse." I rolled my eyes at Natasha.

"He helped me he isn't worse he is good." I told her and she gasped.

"Stark we got him." Captain said.

"Banner?" Dad asked and I smiled brightly.

"Just like you said." He said and I laid my hand on Banner's shoulder in support.

"Tell him to suit up. I'll bringing the party to you." Dad said.

"Okay either A, it's a leviathan or B, he just ordered a bunch of strippers." I said and Bruce turned to me smiling.

"Lets hope it's strippers." He said and I laughed hitting him lightly on the arm. That's when dad came around the corner with a giant leviathan on his tail.

"Damn I was hoping for the strippers." Hawkeye said and I laughed.

"You and me both." I mumbled and turned to Bruce.

"I... I don't see how That's a party." Widow said and I rolled my eyes.

"Now would be the best time to get angry." I then stepped back and he nodded.

"That's my secret Storm I'm always angry." I smiled.

"Call me Rose." I told him and he changed to the hulk and kicked the shit outta the leviathan

That's when dad showed up and shot a mini rocket at the exposed skin and I hit it with some fire to be sure it worked.

"Well this is the most fun I have had since MODOCK." I said and dad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's also how you gained your power over electricity." I laughed and we all turned to captain.

"Well spill out the plan Captain." I said happily.

"Guys." black widow warned.

"Call it cap." Dad said and Steve nodded.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we are done use containment. Barton I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Anything gets more then three blocks out, you turn back or turn it to ash." Dad nodded along with Barton.

"Hey wanna give me a knife?" Barton asked dad who nodded.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." He said and they were off.

"Thor and Storm you've gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. Light the bastards up." Me and Thor nodded then left. We both land on two different buildings on either side of the portal.

"You ready Storm?" Thor asked me and I nodded.

"Lets fry some douche bags." I said as we both called on the lightning. Once we both had enough power I pointed my sword at the aliens as Thor pointed Mjolnir. The same time as me and we blasted the suckers. The bad side to that is, I lost more energy then I thought I would and practically ended up on my knees gasping for breathe.

"You good Storm?" I heard dad ask.

"Yeah just didn't realize how much energy that would take." I said then stood straight and rejoined Thor in destroying a few more aliens. After that we joined Bruce in beating down a leviathan. After Thor slams his hammer down on a piece of metal the leviathan went down and I almost fell off happily the Hulk stopped my fall and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded and we crashed into the history museum. we stood there for a moment of accomplishment only to have Hulk punch Thor. I pushed him with my arm sending him off to the side. I busted out laughing at him which caused the Hulk to chuckle.

"Was that called for?" Thor asked as we left the building and began kicking alien ass again.

"Yes. You have to have a little fun after crashing into a building." I smiled happily till one of the aliens got me good with a blast. My legs slipped out from under me and I hit the ground hard. The Hulk roared and smashed a few of them heading toward Stark Tower. I got up and captain joined us.

"About time Mr. America would you like to kick some ass?" I asked him smiling. He rolled his eyes and threw his shield at a Chitauri and it came back.

"Yep." I laughed Throwing one of my knifes and ducking a blast at the same time.

"Did I hit any thing I was always bad at throwing knives." I said as I put my sword in my sheath and pulled out the glock and began firing.

"Your tiny knife hit the left eye of a Chitauri." I smiled happily while I shot another Chitauri in the ass to get its attention and then shot it in the head killing it.

"Good." Captain laughed at how I kill the alien and shook his head as he punched it in the face.

"Did you really have to shake its ass." He asked me and I laughed happily.

"Yes I did." I said and stuck my tongue out at him then turned back just in time to dodge out of the way of an arrow.

"Damn it Hawkeye watch were your shooting those damn things. You could of killed me." I growled out punching an alien through the throat and tossing him over my head.

"That wasn't me Storm, there is and alien riding around with a bow and arrow too." I groaned.

"Great. Dad wanna take care of the bastard." I said through the ear piece.

"My pleasure." He said then I heard an explosion and was sent back hitting a car behind me. I groaned.

"Ouch." I said and got back up and shot at the bastard playing with explosives. I saw the Hulk come out of the Stark building. I used my eye sight to find he slammed Loki into the floor pretty good. I laughed then got shot again. I growled.

"Fucking alien douche bags." That's when the rage hit and the storm became worse then when Thor hit me with lightning. I spread my wings and began to float a few inches off the ground.

"Captain. Thor. If I were you I would move out of the way." I heard how emotionless my voice sounded and they both looked at me my eyes glowing white hot with rage.

"Storm now is not the time to lose your head." I heard my dad's voice in the ear piece but ignored him.

"Elementis defendat omnes homines!" I yelled as I held out my hands and every Chitauri in a mile radius was blasted to ash. When the white light went away I was on my hands and knees with my wings folded in and the rage gone.

"What did she say?" He asked Thor.

"Elements defend all humans." Thor said and I heard a roar come from in front of me. I looked up weakly to see the Hulk coming my way along with dad. They both stopped in front of me and dad kneeled down helping me up.

"I told you so." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I figured." I said to him that is when we heard Fury's voice.

"Stark do you hear me. There is a missile coming your way you got less then a minute." I groaned.

"On it." Dad said making sure I could stand then left.

"Yeah so shouldn't of done that." Steve gave me a you think look then we began fighting again but this time it was only Thor using the lightning cause I couldn't right now. I then felt something poking me in the back and froze.

"I really hope That's a rifle." I said and gasped when it broke skin and hit my spine. It was then pulled out and I whimpered and fell. Thor killed the alien that stabbed me then healed me then put me on the roof of Stark Tower. He then went back down and helped. Tasha ran to me with the septor in her hands.

"What happened." She asked.

"Got stabbed Thor healed me but it won't last long we gotta close the portal come on.

"I can close it does anybody copy I can close the portal." Natasha said.

"Close it." Captain spoke up happily.

"No don't." Dad said.

"I got a nuc coming in. We have less than a minute." Dad paused.

"I know exactly where to put it." I gasped.

"Dad no." I said.

"You know That's a one way trip right." He asked and dad didn't reply.

"Daddy please." I said pleadingly.

"I love you baby girl." A sob built up in my throat knowing dad might not make it back.

"I love you too dad." I said softly. I felt the sting again but it was worse the thought of losing my father was unbearable. I looked down at my feet wanting this all to be a dream. Dad flew past us and up into the portal. A few minutes passed.

"Come on Stark.." Natasha said and I hoped beyond hope that he would make it. There was an explosion in the hole and I let the sob go and tears fell down my face.

"Close it." Captain said with strain in his voice.

I couldn't think. My father was gone. Then I saw him falling through the hole then it closed. I sighed in relief till I saw he wasn't stopping. I flashed out my wings know it would make my wound come back faster then normal. I jumped off the building, grabbed my dad and landed. I folded in my wings and ended on my knees gasping in pain. I felt a hand on my back and warmth then the pain was gone. I sighed in relief.

"Okay if I end up almost dead one more time I swear to heaven and hell I'm haunting the bitch that killed me." I said causing Steve and the hulk to laugh.

"Thank you again Thor." I said and he nodded then turned to my dad and ripped off his mask and tossed it away. I looked up with tears in my eyes. That's when the Hulk scared my dad awake and I squealed in happiness.

"Daddy!" I yelled and hugged him to me tightly.

"You ever do that to me again and I will kill you my self." I told him and he laughed hugging me back.

"What's going on please tell me no one kissed me." I giggled at him and pulled away.

"We won." Me and Steve said at the same time.

"Alright. Good job guys. Lets just not come in tomorrow. Lets just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? Their's a shawarma joint about a block from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." Dad blabbed on.

"Dad." I said laughing.

"Oh were not finished yet." We all looked at him.

"You're joking right." I asked and he shook his head no. I groaned along with dad.

"Then shawarma after." Dad said and I pulled him up and we left for the tower. When we got there Loki was crawling out of the hole the hulk put him in earlier.

"If its all the same to you I'll have that drink now." He said and Bruce snorted and I rolled my eyes. Thor grabbed him and they were off to the Shield base. Bruce turned back to Bruce and dad gave him some clothes. I felt the wound in my back reopen and gasped collapsing.

"Whoa hey what did I say about the passing out thing." I laughed despite the pain I was in. He pulled his hand away from my back to see blood on it.

"How did I not notice." He said softly.

"Thor healed me but it doesn't last as long as it should when I have used so much power." I gasped out. The pain becoming to much causing me to pass out. Last I heard was my name being called then I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Two to three weeks later**

We were all walking to the spot where Thor and Loki were to leave.

"Its gonna be a lot less fun without my lightning friend." He chuckled at me while Bruce wrapped his arm around my waist. The funniest thing was today was my twenty sixth birthday.

"You have Dr. Banner and your father. You will be fine." I smiled at him.

"I know. Come visit on better circumstances soon. Maybe when you do my father won't be such a fruit cake." I said giving him a hug while he laughed.

"Hey I heard that. I am not a fruit cake." He said good heartedly while I laughed.

"Sure sure. But hey send me a post card." I said and he nodded.

"I believe we do have those on Asgard." I laughed.

"Good, bye Thor." I said and he nodded and shook Bruce's hand.

"Good bye." He said then he walked over to Loki with the tesseract in a glass container and held out the other handle to him. Loki grabbed it and Thor nodded to us then turned the handle and they disappeared in a blue light.

"He better send me that post card." I said and Bruce laughed and we walked over to dad's car and got in.

"Now we have to go rebuild my tower. Lucky for you Rose, your floor wasn't damaged and it has more then enough bed rooms so your floor is being used till the rest of the tower is fixed." I rolled my eyes.

"Knew that already." Dad chuckled and we sped off. What a fun few weeks that was.

_**The end.**_


End file.
